


Coriander

by heatrock (thegreenery)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Daddy Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Daddy Kink, Deceit Mention, Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, How is that not a tag, Intrusive Thoughts, Kissing, Knife Mention, Logan has a headache, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn With Plot, Remus being Remus, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, blink and you miss it - Freeform, murder mention, patton cries but hes ok, slight angst, slight argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/heatrock
Summary: Remus can't stop fantasizing about Patton. He wants to be wrecked by him, but doesn't know how to say it. Luckily, the situation arises.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 22
Kudos: 280





	1. Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: daddy kink, dom/sub, slight exhibitionism, masturbation
> 
> This starts off with a REALLY NSFW scene with Remus, so you have been warned. Also, this is completely unedited and not beta-read (as with all of my works) so you have been warned again. Happy reading!

“D-daddy!” Remus whines, moving his hand faster to keep up with his building orgasm. He’s close, and he knows it. He just needs that last push- his mind supplies an image of Patton, normally so innocent and wide-eyed, absolutely wrecking him from behind. Their hips slamming together and leaving red skin behind, a sugary sweet voice muttering dirty words into his ear, Patton’s soft hand on his cock, twisting sharply. And just like that, Remus is gone, coming over his own hand with a yell of Patton’s name muffled by the pillow he barely manages to stuff his face into. Minutes pass where Remus tries to slow his breathing, or at least get the blue shirted Side out of his head. Another thought appears; this time of Patton’s cute little mouth wrapped around his cock while Remus is tied to the bedposts, unable to do anything but watch as Patton takes his sweet time. Remus groans when he realizes he’s hard again. Something has to change.  
—-  
Remus gets his reprieve just a few days later when sitting in the common room during movie night. 

“Aw, c’mon Romano!” Remus chirps, hanging over the back of the couch. “Pixar is so much better than Disney.”

Roman huffs, offended. “Absolutely not! Disney is clearly superior.”

Both twins ignore Logan, who speaks up with his fingers gently massaging his temples to alleviate his building migraine. “They are the same company.”

“Disney has had so many more classics,” Roman practically spits at his brother, “Pixar has had maybe four.”

Remus makes a noise of disgust and opens his mouth to retort, but Patton speaks up from the floor. “Now, now, kiddos. This is supposed to be fun! No fighting on movie night.”

Virgil snorts from his position curled in an armchair. “No winning on Christmas.”

Roman glares at the ball of purple and black, but decides to avoid Patton’s wrath and sinks back into the couch cushions. Remus, however, has no qualms about risking his well-being.

“What, are you gonna punish me, Daddy?”

Silence. 

Patton turns to face Remus, his kind, expressive eyes suddenly neutral. A spike of hot fear shoots from Remus’ chest down to his crotch at that look and he barely avoids moaning. Patton’s next words have him shaking. “Kitchen. Now.”

Remus struggles getting down from the couch, painfully hard already. Luckily, the others are too busy glancing at each other to notice. 

Remus follows Patton into the kitchen. He bites his lip with anticipation and twists his sleeve in his hands. What’s Patton going to do? Will he murder him? Stab him with the kitchen knife he uses to make dinner every night? Or something more tame? Will he yell at him? Banish him? Split him again? Will he-

“Remus.” Patton’s voice, soft again, cuts into Remus’ stream of thoughts. His eyes focus on Morality and he suddenly wishes he hadn’t. Patton doesn’t look mad, he looks disappointed. Sad, even. “Do you really think I would punish you?”

Remus nods jerkily, nerves oozing through his veins and carrying broken glass that pokes his skin from the inside. He wishes that Patton would punish him. He wants it so desperately he thinks he might explode.

But Patton’s reaction is more painful than spontaneous combustion. Tears well up in his pale blue eyes and he sniffs. “W-why? I mean, I know I haven’t been the friendliest in the past, but I’m trying! I-I-”

Remus acts before he thinks - as always - and grips Patton’s shoulders. “Stop crying. Please? I, uh, I’ll do anything. Jump out the window. Leave forever. I’m sorry. Please stop crying.” Remus’ voice becomes slightly frantic. The whiplash from being hornier than he’s ever been to more terrified than he could ever imagine is making his head spin. He never begs, but if it’ll make Patton happy again, he will do it without hesitation.

Patton stops sniffling. “W-what? I thought you’d be upset.”

Remus shakes his head. “Disappointed, maybe, but not upset.”

Patton squints, confused. “Disappointed?” Fuck. Why did he say that why did he say that why did he- “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you wanted me to punish you.” Patton giggles, the sweetest sound Remus has ever heard. The blush quickly heating Creativity’s cheeks plus the slightly manic look in his eyes leads Patton to the answer. Once he notices Remus’ reaction to his statement, the giggles fade and his eyes widen behind his thin, round glasses. “Oh.”

Remus looks away. “I, er-” Remus’ mind is swimming with ideas, thoughts. Kiss him. Don’t kiss him. Duck out. Stay. Once again, Patton’s voice cuts through the whirlwind.

“Remus? Do you...like me?” Patton’s voice is quiet, soft. Disbelieving.

Remus has no intention of letting Deceit show up and make this more awkward than it already is, so he nods. He realizes his hands are still gripping Patton’s shoulders so he drops them, wringing them nervously. Patton’s hands come up to cover them, stopping their frantic motion and making electricity spark along Remus’ skin. Remus’ bright green eyes flick back up to meet Patton’s. 

Patton’s face is the same shade as Roman’s sash. He stares at Remus, wide-eyed and more than a little surprised. “You’re...attracted to me? Like that?”

Remus nods again, his confidence boosted by the fact that Patton hasn’t run away screaming yet. “I want you to fuck me, Pat.” Patton’s answering squeak makes Remus think that maybe his confidence was a little too boosted.

“Language!” Patton admonishes, but he’s smiling. Grinning, even. Remus returns the grin.

“What, are you gonna punish me, Daddy?” Remus repeats the quote that got them into this mess, but this time it’s tinged with a bit of longing. A real question instead of a sarcastic remark.

Patton’s eyes widen in surprise and he hesitates, but it’s only a second before his grin becomes something harder. Something devious. Remus shudders. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

And this time, Remus does moan. Only a little, but it’s enough to set both of their faces ablaze. Patton pulls Remus closer by his hands still trapped between his own. Remus finds himself glancing down at Patton’s lips and he wonders not for the first time if they’re as soft as they look. Patton notices the look and leans a little closer.

“Can I kiss you, Remus?” Remus’ heart stops in his chest. He swallows and nods emphatically, unable to speak. He barely has a second to prepare before Patton is kissing him. 

The soft crash of Patton’s lips against his short circuits Remus’ brain and leaves him a melted mess. He kisses back as soft as he can manage, ignoring his brain’s instructions to bite and lick and tear into him. He wants to guide Patton into this, not ruin it by being too forward-

Patton pulls back suddenly. His kind, sweet expression has morphed into something hard and unforgiving. “Do you still want to be punished?” His voice is cold, neutral, as if he couldn’t care less what Remus’ answer will be.

Remus nods again, whimpering. “Please?” 

Patton lets go of Remus’ hands and steps back. Remus barely manages to hold in a whine. “Bend over the table.”  
“W-what?”

“You heard me. Bend over the table. If you want to be punished, then you’re going to get punished. And if anyone walks in or hears you, then that’s your problem.” 

Remus is completely sure that he’s never been this hard in his life. He follows Patton’s orders and bends over the dinner table, his elbows braced on the smooth wood. Without warning, Patton rips his pants down and the sudden chill against his bare ass forces a strangled gasp from his lips. The weight on his back and the rough feel of khakis on his thighs tells him that Patton has draped himself over his back, and the hot breath on his ear sends shivers down his spine as Patton speaks. The coldness of his voice is gone, replaced with his signature softness. “Are you ok with this? Tell me to stop if you’re not.”

Remus chuckles, breathless. “Pat, I have been fantasizing about this for months. If I don’t like something, I’ll tell you.”

Patton nods, then grins against the shell of Remus’ ear. “What did you call me?”

Remus’ breath catches and he whines, “I-I meant Daddy. I called you Daddy.”

“That’s right, baby boy. It’s Daddy now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Chapter one of my first complete NSFW work. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finally gives Remus what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: daddy kink, dom!Patton, sub!Remus, cursing
> 
> And now, Patton’s POV

Patton can’t believe his luck. He’s spent years lusting after the chaotic, forbidden Dark Creativity and now he has him bent half-naked over the dinner table? Where anyone could just walk in and see? Patton almost shudders. It’s a dream come true. 

He lowers a hand between Remus’ thighs and pinches the inside of one, sucking in air through his teeth at the high-pitched whine from the Side underneath him. 

“Do you like that, my baby boy?” Ooh, Patton’s baby boy. His. He could get used to that. 

“Yes, Daddy.” And just when Patton thought it couldn’t get any better. He twists the sensitive skin between his fingers, reveling in the subdued whimpers from beneath him. “D-daddy?” Remus gasps slightly, resting his forehead on the table. 

“Yes, baby? Tell Daddy what you need.” Patton purrs next to Remus’ ear.

Remus hesitates, then whines, “Please touch me, Daddy. I want you-“ Remus is cut off by a moan as Patton’s other hand wraps around to Remus’ front and trails a fingertip teasingly down his cock. 

“What was that, baby? You want me to do what?” Although Patton loves teasing Remus, he knows it won’t be long before even he’s too worked up to go slow. He just has to tease him as much as possible before then.

“Touch me, Daddy. Fuck me, please?” Remus whimpers. It’s obvious he’s trying not to cry out, and Patton makes a mental note to praise him later. Now, though, he has more important things to attend to.

“Only since you asked so nicely, baby.” Patton conjures a bottle of lube, pouring some onto his fingers and warming it up before slowly circling the edge of Remus’ hole with one finger.

Upon first contact, Remus shivers and presses his ass up into Patton’s hand. He whimpers when Patton pulls his hand away, clicking his tongue. 

“Patience, baby.” Patton barely holds onto his self-restraint. Remus is right there, begging for him. But he wants to drag this out for both of them. 

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Remus shivers, pressing closer to the table to avoid seeming too eager. Patton smiles though he knows Remus can’t see it. 

Patton’s finger returns to circling Remus’ hole. After a few seconds, he dips his finger in up to the first knuckle. Remus has to clap a hand over his mouth to avoid moaning loud enough to let everyone in the living room hear what’s happening.

Patton smiles wider, leaning down to press kisses to Remus’ neck. “Good boy, Remus. You’re doing so good.” He presses his finger in deeper, past the second knuckle, and bites his lip as Remus moans again. It’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. 

“Thank you, Da-AH-ddy.” Remus says, voice shaky and breathless. Patton adds a second finger and Remus bites down on his own hand to keep from screaming his name. 

Patton keeps adding fingers until Remus is stretched wide and laying limbless over the edge of the table, shivering with warmth. 

“Are you ready for me, baby boy?”

“Y-yes, Daddy! Please, Daddy? Fuck me, Daddy?”

Patton pulls his fingers from Remus’ ass and gives it a firm smack. “Language, baby. Watch your tongue or I’ll put it to work, understand?”

Remus nods frantically, too overwhelmed with electricity to form words. Patton lets go of Remus’ waist to drop his own pants, stroking his cock to full hardness with his lube-covered hand. He moans into Remus’ ear and feels no small amount of satisfaction when another moan responds. 

“D-Daddy-“

“Yes, baby boy?” Patton rubs the head of his cock over Remus’ hole, shuddering slightly when they both let out equally breathless moans. 

“F-please-“ Remus whimpers, narrowly avoiding cursing again. A burst of pride warms Patton’s chest at the submission. He had never expected Remus to listen to instructions so easily.

“Good boy, Remus.” Patton slowly pushes himself into Remus’ tight heat, groaning at the feel of him stretching around his lubed cock. Remus moans, high and breathy and submissive. His hips shake with the effort of not pushing back to get Patton as deep as possible. 

Patton slowly presses in deeper until his hips fit snugly against Remus’. He shifts slightly and both Sides hiss, overcome with sensation. Patton slips his arms around Remus’ waist, holding him steady as he pulls out until only the head of his cock rests between Remus’ ass cheeks. 

Patton leans forward and kisses up Remus’ neck as he pushes back in, groaning against his skin. Remus’ eyes roll back in his head and his jaw drops as he pants heavily and tries not to make any noise. Tiny, breathless squeaks escape his throat. 

Patton quickens his pace, pulling in and out of Remus faster, their skin slapping quietly. He tries not to make any noise, but the way Remus moans so quietly makes him want to make his baby scream his name. Later, he promises himself. 

“D-Daddy, I’m cl-OH-close! Mm-“ Remus stuffs his sleeve in his mouth to muffle his moans. Patton doesn’t respond, fucking into Remus harder and quicker. His own breath comes faster and he knows he’s close as well. One of his hands drifts lower to wrap around the base of Remus’ cock and squeeze. He twists his hand just slightly, not expecting the motion to have such an effect on the Dark Side.

“Daddy!” Remus moans into his sleeve as he cums, ass clenching around Patton’s cock and bringing him to completion as well. Patton releases deep inside of Remus, biting down on his neck to keep from groaning too loud. 

They stay like that for a minute, pressed close together and gasping while they let the high of orgasm wash over them. 

Once they’ve come back to their senses, Patton pulls out of Remus with a hiss and a quiet apology. Remus half-turns, face split in a large, albeit tired, grin. 

“That was amazing, Patton.” 

Patton pauses halfway through pulling his pants back up, eyes wide with shock. “Really? You...liked it?”

Remus nods vigorously, lunging forward to press a hasty kiss to Patton’s lips. He pulls back, grin crooked. “I loved it. I love you.”

Patton giggles, face flushed and joyful. “Thank you, Rem. I love you, too!”

Remus pulls Patton into a hug, pressing sloppy kisses along his neck and grinning wider at the giggles this earns him. He finally pulls back and snaps, their legs and the floor cleaned of their cum. There are benefits to fucking in the mindscape, after all.

Patton smiles appreciatively and takes Remus’ hand once he’s done pulling his own pants back around his waist. “We should probably go back.”

Remus nods. “Sure thing, Daddy!” He blushes deeply when he realizes his slip. “Sorry, Pat.”

Patton blushes as well. “N-no! It’s ok.” He grins, just a bit of sharpness to it. “I like being your Daddy, baby boy.”

Remus squeals happily and claps his hands together. “I like being your baby boy, Daddy!”

“Good. Now, let’s go finish up movie night, alright? No more fighting?” Patton levels a hard look at Remus, who nods. 

“No fighting, Daddy. Promise.”

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That’s it. My first completed multichapter fic! I hope you all enjoyed. I probably won’t add anything more to this universe, but look out for more fics soon!

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! Chapter one of my first complete NSFW work. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
